Un monde presque à part
by Ploum31
Summary: Après les événements du second film, Ardeth découvre avec perplexité l'Angleterre et ses coutumes si différentes de celles de l'Égypte et pose souvent des questions à Jonathan.


**Crédits : Les personnages de La Momie appartiennent à son réalisateur, Stephen Sommers. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par calimera62 au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Ardeth n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait su depuis un moment que Rick et Evelyn étaient invités chez des amis, qui étaient eux-mêmes les parents d'un ami de leur fils. Les deux adolescents avaient souhaité se réunir pour finir les préparatifs de la fête qui s'annonçait. Jusque-là il avait réussi à suivre, même s'il n'avait pas compris en quoi elle consistait – si ce n'était qu'il était question de marionnettes mais personne ne lui avait rien expliqué et il n'avait rien demandé non plus. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû. Car par un enchainement d'événements absurdes, Evelyn l'avait entrainé de force jusqu'à l'engoncer dans l'un de leurs costumes étriqués parce qu'il n'aurait pas été présentable autrement, selon elle, sous les rires moqueurs de Jonathan qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Rick et Jonathan avaient eu droit au même traitement, cela étant. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas débarrassé de cette tenue et n'avait-il pas disparu pour être tranquille ? Parce que Jon lui avait dit qu'il y allait aussi et que cette tenue lui allait bien. Et aussi parce qu'Evy a prétexté qu'il pourrait ainsi en découvrir plus sur la façon de vivre à l'anglaise – il en avait donc conclu que les observer eux ne suffisait pas. Il regrettait quand même d'avoir gardé le costume – il pouvait plaire à son amant, lui-même jugeait qu'il était bien trop serré et qu'il limitait l'amplitude de ses mouvements. Tout cela pour être tiré chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. A présent, les six adultes étaient assis autour d'une table recouverte d'un large napperon blanc en dentelle et en grande partie occupée par un service à thé en porcelaine dont les propriétaires étaient fiers, ainsi que plusieurs plateaux de nourriture. Des scones, des muffins, de la _cream tea_ et de la confiture, comme ils les appelaient… Tous avaient affirmé que c'était l'heure du thé – il était dans les dix-sept heures –, et l'heure du thé était sacrée chez eux, avaient-ils bien insisté. Ardeth n'en comprenait pas la raison ; son peuple consommait aussi de cette boisson mais ils ne pratiquaient pas un tel cérémonial – les anglais y mettaient sacrément les formes, c'en était impressionnant – et aucune heure n'était consacrée spécifiquement à cela. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas empêché les enfants de quitter la table pour s'enfuir à l'étage après avoir enfourné en vitesse quelques gâteaux dans leurs bouches, sans qu'aucun adulte ne les en empêchât. Leur statut d'enfants les dispensait donc de cette obligation ? Pourtant, malgré la sorte de rigidité que revêtait la coutume, l'ambiance était paisible et détendue et leurs hôtes échangeaient avec leurs convives – surtout Evy – avec enthousiasme. La situation le dépassait.

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? _

Jusque-là, il avait conservé le silence mais ses interrogations se multipliaient dans son esprit et il ressentait le besoin d'en connaitre les réponses.

— _Honey_, veux-tu bien me passer le sucre s'il-te plait ?

— Avec plaisir !

Ardeth fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Cela aussi était une habitude très étrange ; leurs hôtes ne cessaient de les appeler _honey_, _darling_ ou _love_, sans qu'aucun lien de telle sorte n'existât entre eux. Autant les affaires d'Evy et Rick ne regardaient qu'eux, autant cela l'agaçait prodigieusement lorsque ces mots étaient adressés à Jonathan ou à lui-même. Il n'était aucunement intéressé ni par l'un ni par l'autre et n'avait pas envie de partager Jon avec eux. La jalousie, sans doute. Ardeth n'aurait jamais cru en ressentir un jour, mais il n'aurait jamais cru fréquenter quelqu'un non plus, un homme de surcroit.

Au énième _love_ adressé à Jon, il n'y tint plus.

— Vous pratiquez l'échangisme ?

— Pardon ?

Evy tourna des yeux ronds vers lui, de même que leurs hôtes. Rick paraissait tout juste surpris et amusé. De son côté, Jon, une fois la surprise passée, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Il ne prisait pas particulièrement ce genre de sorties, souvent ennuyeuses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des amis d'Evy. Leurs sujets de conversations l'assommaient plus qu'autre chose et démontraient qu'ils n'avaient aucun centre d'intérêt commun, le plus souvent. L'intervention d'Ardeth avait le mérite d'apporter un peu de piment bienvenu à celle-ci, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le guerrier posait soudain une telle question.

Cependant, après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il perdit son sourire et se raidit. Ciel, les Medjaïs étaient-ils tant à l'aise sur ce genre de sujet ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose à aborder à tout va dans leur société, les couples homosexuels n'étaient pas –

Il sentit, à ses sourcils froncés et à son air sérieux, qu'Ardeth allait répéter sa question, alors Jon préféra faire avorter sa tentative en le frappant dans la jambe. Ce dernier sursauta, surpris. Un petit rire gauche se fit entendre et attira l'attention sur son origine, qui n'était autre qu'Evy. Evy était au courant pour leur relation – elle était au courant de beaucoup de choses concernant son frère. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à l'en empêcher, au contraire ; elle voyait leur relation d'un bon œil. Ardeth était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être réussirait-il avec son frère là où elle-même avait échoué à lui faire perdre ses mauvais penchants…

Cela étant, elle avait conscience que tout le monde n'avait pas son ouverture d'esprit et qu'Ardeth ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte – à l'inverse, elle ne savait pas non plus comment cela se passait chez les Medjaïs ni leurs opinions vis-à-vis de tels sujets. Elle préféra intervenir rapidement.

— Excusez-le, il est étranger à nos us et coutumes. Il est égyptien.

Evy était fière d'elle ; ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Elle ne s'attardait juste pas sur les détails.

— Ah, cela explique qu'il paraisse aussi maladroit dans son costume ! s'exclama leur hôte avant de rire quelques secondes.

Ardeth lui adressa une œillade étonnée. Maladroit dans son costume ? Comment pouvait-on être maladroit _dans_ un vêtement ? Qu'entendait-il donc par-là ?

L'homme aperçut son désarroi et s'excusa.

— Il vous va très bien, rassurez-vous, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Cependant, nous sentons bien que vous n'y êtes pas à votre aise.

L'homme était observateur. Ardeth ne chercha pas à nier, puisque c'était parfaitement vrai. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver les siens, amples et larges.

Ainsi que comprendre leurs habitudes étranges qui le dépassaient.

— Je ne comprends pas, quel rapport y a-t-il avec l'é… l'échangisme ? demanda leur hôtesse, hébétée, en bégayant sur ce mot qui, à lui seul, la mettait mal à l'aise.

— Je crois que notre usage immodéré des mots '_honey_' ou '_darling_' adressés à tout le monde le rend perplexe.

— Ah !

Ardeth eut droit à quelques explications à ce sujet et il fut rassuré d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'un surnom accordé à tout le monde, sans lien avec un éventuel rapport affectif existant ou désiré. Tandis que leurs hôtes riaient avec Evy, finalement amusés par ce petit intermède, Jon se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

— Si tu as d'autres questions de ce genre à poser, demande-le-nous plutôt qu'à d'autres. Tu pourrais nous créer des situations assez cocasses.

— En quoi était-ce mal de poser cette question ? demanda Ardeth, surpris. Je cherchais juste à comprendre.

— Certains sujets sont assez tabous à aborder.

Ardeth comprenait. Chez son peuple aussi, certaines choses ou pratiques étaient mal considérées. Était-ce donc le cas de l'échangisme parmi les anglais ?

— D'ailleurs…, commença Jon, qui profitait de l'inattention des autres pour l'évoquer avec lui.

Avant qu'il ne fît quelque chose qui dénonçât leur couple en public. Ardeth n'était pas démonstratif alors Jonathan n'avait même pas songé à en discuter avec lui. Même dans leur intimité, les gestes d'affection étaient peu courants. Cependant, leur couple était récent et une telle situation était nouvelle pour tous les deux. Un geste en trop était si vite arrivé.

— Il faut éviter les démonstrations en public. Personne ne doit savoir pour nous deux.

— Evy le sait, fit remarquer le Medjaï.

Lui non plus n'était pas aveugle ; il suspectait Rick et même Alex de s'en douter. Peut-être que leur attitude à la fin de leur aventure, après qu'ils eurent vaincu le roi Scorpion, leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Comment les choses les avaient conduits à être ensemble ? Ardeth ne se souvenait pas tellement. Nulle déclaration d'amour enflammé ni même d'aveu, seulement un baiser mû par l'impulsion et l'abandon de Jon qui avait signifié son acceptation. Peut-être les autres l'avaient-ils vu – Ardeth n'avait pas prêté grandement attention à son environnement à ce moment-là, ce qui n'était pourtant pas coutumier chez lui. Le geste l'avait totalement ébranlé et sa propre initiative l'avait lui-même pris de court. Depuis, ils étaient ensemble. Cela s'était fait presque naturellement.

Les mots n'avaient pas été tant nécessaires.

Jon écarta la suggestion d'un faible secouement de tête.

— Elle n'a pas d'importance, ni Rick ou Alex d'ailleurs. Ce sont les autres qu'il faut éviter qu'ils sachent. Cela ne nous apporterait que des problèmes.

Ardeth n'avait pas besoin d'en demander la raison, il la devinait sans problème. Ils étaient deux hommes. Les relations homosexuelles posaient souci dans un nombre conséquent de civilisations.

Il n'aurait pas cru que ce fût également le cas dans la leur, qui se prétendait pourtant avancée et à la tête du progrès.

— Vous n'êtes pas très ouverts d'esprit.

Jonathan acquiesça.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

La parenthèse s'arrêta là. Ce ne fût pas pour autant que tous deux furent davantage inclus dans la conversation, pas plus qu'avant l'intervention d'Ardeth.

Elle prit fin avec l'arrivée des enfants qui tenaient contre eux des marionnettes à taille humaine. Une fois de plus, Ardeth ne comprit pas.

oOo

Ardeth tendit la main pour serrer celle de son hôte comme il l'avait fait en les rencontrant, pour affronter un regard étonné. Bertrand, leur hôte, ne lui rendit pas la poignée de main. Ardeth devina avoir fauté quelque part sans comprendre où, et il suspendit son geste avant de laisser retomber son bras contre lui. Décidément, les anglais ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Soudain, Bertrand sourit, l'air de se rappeler du détail qui expliquait tout.

— Ah ! Oui, il est vrai que vous êtes égyptien. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous saluez, dans votre pays, mais ici, c'est l'accolade !

Ardeth eut donc droit à une franche accolade qui le surprit – il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle effusion d'émotions. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi un tel enthousiasme à son encontre ? Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé. Ardeth se laissa tout autant faire par l'épouse sans comprendre davantage, et une fois la tâche terminée il rejoignit Jonathan qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il lui avait dit de poser ses questions à eux et non pas aux autres de crainte de créer des problèmes. A ses yeux, un tel sujet n'avait pas lieu de fâcher quiconque mais savait-on jamais ; une maladresse était si vite arrivée et des choses sans importance pour lui pouvaient l'être pour d'autres.

Jonathan leva la tête et haussa un sourcil en le reconnaissant. Il devina à son air que sa présence était loin d'être anodine, alors il le laissa parler.

— Pourquoi a-t-il ignoré la main que je lui tendais ? C'est pourtant ainsi que nous nous sommes salués en arrivant.

Jon le fixa, immobile, avant de pouffer. Ardeth le laissa faire, le jaugeant avec curiosité ; lui aussi était étrange. Les anglais étaient tous étranges. Il attendit et au bout de quelques secondes, Jon ne conserva qu'un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Chez nous, nous ne serrons la main d'une personne que lorsque nous la rencontrons pour la première fois.

Ardeth plissa les yeux, sceptique.

— Quelle habitude étrange.

Et surtout, pour quelle utilité ?

Jonathan haussa les épaules.

— C'est ainsi, il ne faut pas chercher. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité non plus.

Il n'était pas aussi pointilleux que nombre de ses pairs au sujet de ce type de coutumes. Enfin, de toute façon il était un cas un peu à part sur beaucoup de choses.

— Était-ce la seule question que tu souhaitais me poser ?

Ardeth aborda aussitôt la suivante :

— Et pourquoi une accolade ? Etes-vous donc si émus de voir quelqu'un partir ?

Jonathan ricana.

— N'y vois pas là un geste qui traduirait un enthousiasme débordant parce que ce n'est pas le cas. _Ça_, c'est quelque chose que nous avons l'habitude de faire quand nous quittons quelqu'un. C'est un peu comme le… les mots '_honey_' ou '_darling_', il ne faut pas y voir une affection particulière, ce n'est pas forcément le cas.

— D'accord.

La logique des anglais lui échappait. Si démonstratifs pour si peu de choses… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de conduite. Evy, Rick et Jon n'étaient peut-être pas de si bons exemples. Il avait manqué beaucoup de choses et il se doutait qu'il lui en restait bon nombre à apprendre.

— Jon ! Ardeth !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir qu'Evy avait fini de discuter et que la petite famille était à présent autour ou dans la voiture. Ils avaient réussi à entrer la marionnette dans le coffre en la contorsionnant un peu, ce qui tenait du miracle. Ardeth ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Il voulut poser la question à Jon mais déjà, ce dernier amorçait un pas en direction de la voiture. Il l'imita. Bientôt, tout le monde s'installa et eux-mêmes durent se serrer à l'arrière avec Alex, Jon au milieu. Enfin la voiture démarra et ils quittèrent le domaine de leurs hôtes. Dans le ciel, le soleil rejoignait l'horizon, signe que l'après-midi cédait la place à la soirée.

Ardeth avait beau être déjà venu en Angleterre une fois, il n'était pas familier de ces paysages remplis d'arbres et d'herbe, lui qui était tant coutumier des dunes et du sable. La végétation de son pays était celle des oasis disséminées dans le désert et elle différait totalement de la leur. Sur cet aspect, il se doutait de l'origine de cette différence ; le climat de l'Angleterre était plus froid et plus humide. Il ressentait surtout l'humidité, qui lui était bien plus étrangère que la fraicheur. Les nuits dans le désert étaient particulièrement froides, alors les variations de température ne l'ébranlaient pas tant que cela. Cette sensation de moiteur sous un ciel recouvert de nuages gris et cette odeur humide d'humus un peu plus.

Le décor changea radicalement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le cercle périphérique de Londres puis dans le centre-ville.

Ardeth fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu Londres aussi, ses ruelles et ses bâtiments, sans y prêter réellement attention. A présent qu'il avait le loisir de le faire – les trajets en voiture, pour ceux qui ne conduisaient pas, n'étaient pas des plus attrayants en soi –, la ville le rendait perplexe. Les habitations étaient hautes et serrées les unes aux autres. De nombreuses cheminées en perçaient et laissaient échapper de longs filets grisâtres qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, de telle sorte que c'en était à se demander si les anglais n'étaient pas responsables de la grisaille. Des structures de pierre et de métal perçaient çà et là et émettaient à leur tour des fumées sombres. Les routes, pavées, étaient noires de monde ; populace et voitures s'y mêlaient, ce qui rendait leur progression quelque peu compliquée. La végétation y était rare bien que ce ne fût pas un désert, c'était juste du fait de l'homme. Ardeth ne comprenait pas. Comment les anglais pouvaient-ils vivre dans un endroit aussi dense et aussi… artificiel ? Cet endroit n'avait rien de naturel et si ce n'était quelques rares bâtiments particuliers, dans l'ensemble il n'avait pas de charme.

Il tourna la tête vers Jon et hésita un instant. Celui-ci avait la tête basse, le menton plaqué contre sa poitrine, comme s'il dormait. A côté de lui, Alex regardait la foule à travers sa propre vitre, frétillant d'enthousiasme. Il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. La logique aurait voulu qu'il posât ses questions à l'adolescent, puisque les deux adultes à l'avant étaient déjà pris dans leur propre conversation, cependant… Il n'eut pas à peser le pour et le contre car Jonathan redressa soudain la tête, les yeux bien ouverts et éveillés. Sans doute n'avait-ce été qu'une impression, alors ; il n'avait pas bien regardé.

— Jonathan ?

— Oui ?

Sa voix ferme, sans trace de sommeil, lui confirma qu'il avait mal interprété sa position. A présent qu'il avait attiré son attention, il avait bien l'intention de satisfaire sa curiosité. Ce trajet, d'un ennui épouvantable, avait au moins cet intérêt de lui en accorder le temps.

Il lui désigna les hauts bâtiments qui dépassaient des toitures des habitations et qui n'y ressemblaient pas. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'introduire dans l'un d'eux, par conséquent il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'abriter.

— Que sont donc ces bâtiments ?

— Ça ? Ce sont des usines. Ce sont des structures de production de biens.

Ardeth posa de nombreuses questions sur tout ce qu'ils croisèrent. Les façades un peu particulières jusqu'aux monuments, le Big Ben, le palais royal… même la Tamise, ses ponts et les différents bateaux qui naviguaient sur ses flots. A mesure qu'il répondait à ses questions, Jon l'observait mais il était impossible pour lui de deviner les pensées de son amant tant son visage restait imperturbable.

Son flot de questions s'arrêta un instant mais il ne se départit pas de son air sérieux. Il tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Jon, qui se fit intrigué.

— Comment parvenez-vous à vivre dans un tel endroit ?

Jon parut hésiter.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— C'est surpeuplé et froid.

— Et chez vous, c'est vide, sauvage, sans aucune commodité et dangereux, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Moi je trouve cette ville vivante et chaleureuse ; il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, même au milieu de la nuit.

Jon dévia son regard, blessé malgré lui – pas par Ardeth mais par lui-même. Il avait profité de cette vie-là, oui ; elle se composait surtout de la boisson et de la compagnie des femmes, lorsqu'il pouvait se l'offrir, sinon il était irrémédiablement seul. Evy était la seule famille qui lui restait et il avait creusé le fossé entre eux, plongeant dans une vie de débauche qui la désespérait.

Enfin, ceci n'était plus tellement vrai depuis qu'Ardeth et lui étaient ensemble.

Ardeth eut conscience du malaise qui s'installa soudain entre eux et il ne sut quoi faire pour le dissiper, d'autant que la cause lui échappait. Il savait déjà des choses sur Jonathan et la vie qu'il menait mais peut-être pas tout. Il décida que, même s'il aurait désiré des explications sur ses propos, il ne pousserait pas cette conversation plus loin. Pas cette fois du moins.

oOo

Ardeth masqua difficilement sa perplexité alors qu'Alex s'éloignait, sa grande marionnette dans les bras. D'autres enfants d'âges variés paradaient avec la leur et le Medjaï ne doutait pas que l'ami du fils de Rick et d'Evy en ferait partie tôt ou tard. La place était grande, alors le garçon pouvait être n'importe où dans l'immense foule qui l'occupait. Une estrade était dressée devant eux et une personne hurlait quelque chose mais Ardeth ne prêtait pas attention à ses paroles – au début si mais il avait fini par conclure qu'elles lui étaient incompréhensibles. Revenait la question de cette coutume qui prenait de plus en plus des airs de festivités ; à cause du reste qui avait suscité chez lui tout autant d'interrogations, il avait oublié ce détail. Cependant, une autre plus immédiate lui venait à l'esprit. Il se retourna vers Jonathan qui, une fois de plus, se tenait à côté de lui.

— Pourquoi Evelyn et Rick ont souhaité à Alex de se casser une jambe ? Ce sort n'a rien d'enviable.

Il sentait que le sens lui en échappait – les deux parents ne pouvaient pas réellement souhaiter que leur fils se brisât un membre. Jonathan se tourna vers lui, amusé. Il hésita visiblement à plaisanter mais se restreignit à une réponse correcte :

— C'est juste pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

— Bonne chance ?

Par quel moyen absurde avaient-ils attribué un tel sens à une expression pareille ? Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre ! Cependant, comme il doutait que Jonathan fût pour quelque chose dans l'évolution de sa langue, il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. A présent qu'il avait compris ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire, d'autres le préoccupaient davantage.

— Pourquoi lui souhaiter bonne chance et pourquoi ces marionnettes ? Il s'agit d'une sorte de fête ?

Ils avaient finalement fait un crochet chez Evy et Rick et Ardeth en avait profité pour se débarrasser de l'encombrant costume et revêtir ses propres vêtements. Ainsi il était désormais à son aise, physiquement du moins. Affronter les œillades surprises ou dubitatives des anglais qui le scrutaient de la tête aux pieds était un bien moindre mal. Les ignorer ne lui posait aucun souci et à aucun moment il n'y avait pensé, indifférent.

— Attends, tu ne sais toujours pas pour la nuit de Guy Fawkes ?

— La nuit de qui ?

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et ce ne serait toujours pas le cas d'ici quelques minutes. Des applaudissements retentirent mais lui continuait de fixer son amant. Ce dernier n'était pas plus attentif que lui à ce qui se produisait devant eux et Ardeth ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal ; peut-être qu'avec ses questions incessantes, il l'empêchait de profiter de ce moment possiblement important dans leur culture. Cependant, elles le harcelaient et il se sentait trop perdu pour rester ainsi, ballotté sans chercher à comprendre le sens de leurs agissements. Et il suffisait à Jonathan de lui dire de se taire et d'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas du genre à ne pas oser le faire et il devait savoir que lui-même ne s'en sentirait pas vexé.

— Guy Fawkes, répéta Jon avant d'hausser les épaules. Le nom de ce gars n'a pas tellement d'importance. Cette fête commémore tous les ans l'échec de l'attentat qu'il a tenté de perpétrer et la survie du roi de l'époque.

— Pourquoi commémorer une telle chose ? demanda Ardeth.

Jonathan haussa une fois de plus les épaules.

— Sans doute était-ce le roi de l'époque qui l'a instaurée – pour les détails historiques, demande plutôt à Evy, ce n'est pas comme si cette époque m'intéresse.

Ardeth songea que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, car Evy était perdue dans la contemplation de l'estrade avec Rick et se répandait en applaudissements et autres gestes enthousiastes.

— Enfin, si elle s'intéresse à cette période. Concernant l'Egypte ancienne et son histoire, elle est calée, mais –

— Quel rapport avec les marionnettes et tout le reste ?

Jonathan ne s'agaça pas de l'interruption. La cérémonie le fatiguait et la lassitude se faisait bien sentir. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, rentrer chez lui.

— Les enfants construisent des marionnettes à l'effigie de Guy Fawkes et des concours sont ensuite organisés dans chaque ville pour désigner la plus belle d'entre elles. Cette dernière est brûlée en public et il y a aussi des feux d'artifices. Puis il y aura des chants folkloriques et aussi une procession d'enfants avec des masques pour nous réclamer de l'argent.

— Nous réclamer de l'argent ?

— Oui !

Jonathan affichait une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Ardeth était à peu près sûr que, quelle que fût la raison d'une telle réclamation, il n'en était pas ravi. Peut-être même comptait-il ne rien donner.

Pour lui, c'était simple, qu'il le voulût ou non, il n'en avait pas.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Jonathan soupira.

— '_A penny for the guy_'. Pour financer les pétards et les feux d'artifices. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent.

Il adorait cette tradition, enfant. Il fallait dire que c'était bien plus drôle de fabriquer les marionnettes pour ensuite circuler parmi les passants, recevoir de l'argent et piquer innocemment une part de la somme récoltée ni vu ni connu. Les adultes étaient plus spectateurs et leur rôle consistait surtout à vider leurs poches.

Ardeth ne dit rien pendant un moment, dubitatif. Il se contenta de fixer Jonathan. Il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier fût réellement ravi d'être là. Cela le désola un peu. Il ne doutait pas qu'Evy l'y avait trainé pour le sortir et pour qu'il profitât de la soirée et de la nuit à venir. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût bien parti. N'était-ce pas justement l'occasion pour profiter des siens ?

— Vous êtes un peuple très étrange.

C'était presque comme si tout un monde les séparait. Tant de choses différentes entre leurs deux cultures, tant de visions divergentes de la vie et des choses… et pourtant ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble.

Jonathan lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

— Tu es au courant que tu es carrément bizarre à nos yeux ? Enfin, moins maintenant qu'on a l'habitude de te voir, mais je te jure que lorsque nous t'avons rencontré –

Ardeth lui attrapa la main et Jonathan se tut aussitôt. Le Medjaï se demanda s'il en était seulement gêné ou mortifié, se rappelant alors qu'ils devaient éviter de dévoiler leur couple aux yeux des autres. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir – c'était juste histoire d'attirer son attention et d'arrêter le flot de paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à débiter. Et puis, la foule était si compacte qu'il doutât que quelqu'un fût susceptible de s'en apercevoir.

— Ne le prends pas mal. J'ai aussi conscience que l'inverse est vrai – j'en avais déjà conscience avant, mais c'est d'autant plus frappant maintenant que je vois l'ampleur du fossé qui sépare nos deux cultures. Cela ne fait rien.

— Cela ne fait rien… de quoi ?

Ardeth lui adressa un petit sourire. Cependant, il ne répondit rien et se retourna vers l'estrade. Jonathan le regarda quelques instants avant de l'imiter. Tous deux avaient remarqué que la main du guerrier n'avait pas quitté son poignet, pourtant ils demeurèrent ainsi.


End file.
